Happy Seven Pretty Cure☆
Happy Seven Pretty Cure☆ (ハッピーセブンプリキュア Happīsebunpurikyua) is a magical girl anime series created and directed by Ezzie Shinchaku. The main motifs of the series are Japanese Mythology and the Seven Lucky Gods of Japanese mythology. Story Fukumura Kirakira is a happy, go-lucky girl who when she was younger, learned the legend of Pretty Cure; a Japanese tale that speaks of four mystical warriors erasing all demons and misfortune from the world, but sadly they passed away but 1000 years later, seven girls would be gifted with the same power and takr their place. Now in the present, Kirakira is now attending Eienun Middle School and on her first day, she finds a small rabbit named Clover, who says she's looking for a set of sacred items: the Seven Amulets of Fortune and the Pretty Cure Talisments, as according to legend, they hold her world, Sen no Karuma no ōkoku in eternal/endless balance and without them, it will dissappear forever. Characters Cures Fukumura Kirakira (服村キラキラ) / Cure Mallet (キュアマレット) - Leader of the team and main character of the series. Normally she is seen reading on mythology of not only Japanese but Chinese religion. She dreams of becoming a historian like her parents. Kirakira is a fan of anime and manga, especially of the magical girl genre. She enjoys writing her own poetry and stories, although it has gotten little-to-no noticeably. As Cure Mallet, she is based on Daikokuten and her theme color is red and her weapon is an oversized mallet. Her powers relate to fire. Mugenumi Oki (無限海オキ) / Cure Fisher (キュアフィッシャー) - Dull and emotionless second member of the team. Oki isn't the best when it comes to showing emotion, mainly facial expression making her appear bored when she really isn't. Many actaully beleive she is mute as she talks so little, which obviously annoys her. She hates puns and jokes in general. One of the very few things Oki actually enjoys doing, is actually sitting down or lying down and staring into space. As Cure Fisher, she is based on Ebisu and her theme color is blue. Her weapon is a Fishing rod and her powers relates to water. Ginkinzoku Otome (銀金属乙女) / Cure Armor (キュアアーマー) - Energetic tomboy of the team who is basically on all the school's sports teams. Secretly, she enjoys drawing, painting and sketching, and basiclaly nobody knows about it other than Oki. Otome is although known for not only her excellent physical abilities, but also for her signature yet kind of strange laugh: "~Ra Ba Ba Ba!" (~ラ ババババ). She loves food, especially creampuffs and pastries. As Cure Armor, she is based on Bishamonten '''and her theme color is silver/white. Her weapon is a Staff and her power is metal. '''Miraigazō Aya (未来画像あや) / Cure Vision (キュアビジョン) basically the group's mother. A level-headed 15 year old second year student who sees the others as her children rather than friends as she cares for them very much and will strongly protect them. Aya has been known to make refences, as she sees they are easier than explinations, but sadly a majority of them are hard to understand. She dreams of becoming a fortune teller, if not the CEO of her own million dollar, national incorporation. As Cure Vision, she is based on Hotei-sama and her theme color is yellow. Her weapon is a Crystal ball and her power is holy light. Sakura Patel (パテル桜) / Cure Lute (キュアリュート) the only member of the team who isn't fully Japanese. Although her mother being Japanese, her father is from New Delhi, India. She is also the brains of the group, in addition to being the top student of Class 2-2. Sakura tries telling jokes with Oki, only to both of them eventually not getting the joke and the conversation ending immediately. Despite her grave intellect, she is terrible under pressure and literally is the worst lier in the world. As Cure Lute, she is based on Benzai-ten '''and her theme color is pink. Her weapon is a Lute and her power is nature, specifically flowers. '''Nimichigawa Nana (二道路川ニーナ) / Cure Karma '''(キュアカルマ) the older of the Nimichigawa twins and the more mature one who always looks out for Anna. She enjoys cooking and is very good at it. She is the one who has to keep her sister in line. She hates it when others can't tell them apart, despite the fact they're identical making it impossible, unless they tell you who is who. Although, like her sister, Nana is a little on the short side in addition to she alongside her sister, she shortest of the team. As '''Cure Karma, her theme colors are green and yellow. Her weapon are twin paper fans. Nimichigawa Anna (二道路川ネリー) / Cure Kismet (キュアキッセット) the younger of the twins and the playful one who is more laid back than her sister. She loves making tea. She although usually gets into fights with Oki. She loves airplanes, action figures and pretty much anything masculine. She although is deadly allergic to pineapples. Anna, or An-chan by others, also loves to play baseball, but is insecure about her height and hates being called short. As''' Cure Kismet', her theme colors are green and pink. her weapon is a Japanese Parasol. Legendary Pretty Cures * '''Cure Kitsu' (キュアキツ) Pretty Cure of the Kistune. Her theme color was red and her powers related to fire and spirits. * Cure Usagi (キュアウサギ) Pretty Cure of the Rabbit in the Moon. Her theme color was lavender and her powers related to the moon. * Cure Thunder (キュアサンダー) Pretty Cure of Skies, specifically Thunder and Lightning. Her theme color was orange and her powers related to electricity and sound. Supporting Allies Antagonists Items [[Cure Omamori|'Cure Omamori']] (キュア・オマモーリー) Otherwise known as the Seven Amulets or Fortune. Each takes the form of a traditional Japanese Omamori; each is colorized and designed to match each owner's theme color and power: Current * Crimson with a spiral of flames Cure Mallet's hammer (Kirakira) * Sky blue with many bubbles and pink pearls (Oki) * Silver stripes of gold, white and black (Otome) * Yellow with a silver eye (Aya) * Magenta with a cherry blossom tree and magenta music notes (Sakura) * Green with gold three gold stars (Nana) * Turquoise with silver breeze signs (Anna) Past * Red with many nine purple and blue flames on it (Kitsu) * Purple with shooting stars, a crescent moon and a white rabbit head (Usagi) * Orange with gold, navy, black and white lightning bolts (Thunder) Seven Gifts of Fortune (幸運の7つの贈り物) Otherwise known as, the Pretty Cure Talisments. Basically the proper term for the Cures' weapons. Gallery Extra [[Pretty Cure Heartful Stars!|'Pretty Cure Heartful Stars!']] (プリキュア・ハートフル・スターズ) crossover film which marks the movie debut of the Happy Seven Cures. The Cures from both HUGtto! Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure will appear as well. Trivia * After Go! Princess, the series is second series to have each Cure possess the gold brooch on her attire in a different location. Coincidentally, some match: **Flora's and Armor's are at their waists. **Mallet's and Mermaid's are at their necks. **Twinkle's and Vision's are at their chests. **Scarlet's and Fisher's, as well as Lucky, Lute and Luck's are at their midsections. Category:Fan Series